


Crows Zero ficcu

by annakas



Series: Crows Zero ficcu [2]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: Importing my ficlets from way back so they would be in one place.





	Crows Zero ficcu

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my ficlets from way back so they would be in one place.

It had started with Tokio kicking both of them, temporarily, to the curb for the next two weeks that is. His reason? Gollege entrance exams were coming up and Tokio wanted to get in to one of them (D-list college, but still a college) and become a Doctor, so he needed to study. Who would have thought that he wasn't joking and was serious serious and not dead pan serious when he announced that to Genji and Tamao. Apparently his survival of brain surgery had inspired him with a future goal of knowing the human body better and helping to fix it.

Both of them cracking up at that and taking it as a good Suzuran gallows humor inspired joke hadn't helped the situation. Going by Tokio's glare it had down right pissed him off and an angry Tokio was a scary Tokio.

So when Tokio hissed that they better not show their faces for the next two weeks in his apartment until he had passed the exams and accepted in to college they had reluctantly complied. By complying, Genji meant Tokio manhandling gaping Tamao into Genji’s car, strapping him in to the passenger seat while ordering him with the exact words of: "Go and bond with Genji and when you get back the two of you better be fucking best friends forever!"

Genji himself didn't get a better treatment just a bit weirder. Tokio threw a packed bag into his arms, pointed a threatening finger at him and ordered in even more dangerous voice:” You two now will go on a two week road trip! Tamao has always wanted to go on one, and now he will! He better have fun! He better be back without any kicked in ribs or permanent damage! He better be back in a mellow and relaxed mood! And the two of you better bond!" the or else was never voiced but Genji knew that if Tokios' order was not complied he soon would be in a world of pain. Genji The king of Suzuran or not Tokio would take him down.

So that is how Genji found himself nodding to the order without noticing, sitting in his car with quiet depressed pining Tamao and driving aimlessly outside of the city in to the country side. All the while thinking what the fuck just happened!?!

TBC


End file.
